


(war)drobe

by Grassy



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Community: no_true_pair, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two women and a change of clothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(war)drobe

**Author's Note:**

> These two? _Impossible_. They demanded I create a whole backstory for them before I could start writing. None of it even comes into play here! (TT^TT)
> 
> Prompts: Jazz tries on Sam's clothes

“I know they’re not your style, but you need something to wear while your stuff’s in the wash.” Sam held out the armful of clothing to her companion. She couldn’t help but smile at the familiar, dismayed expression on Jazz’s face.

“You seriously need to update the colors of your wardrobe. Black is a staple, of course - though not to the extent you take it - but purple and… More purple?”

“There’s some grey, green, and blue in there, too. But why fix what’s already great, Dr. Pastel Pantsuit?”

Jazz rolled her eyes, exchanging the fluffy towel for a familiar set of sleep tee and shorts. “I wear jewel tones and candy colors, Ms. Goth, not pastels. Well, not _only_ pastels. Variety in color is-”

“A good thing; yes, I’ve heard it before.” Sam tossed the rolled-up socks at Jazz’s head, who caught them easily in a reflexive motion.

“And I’ll continue to repeat it, hoping that someday you’ll listen to my advice.”

“Can it, Jasmine.” Sam’s amused smile belied her tetchy words.

“All right, _Samantha_.” For the moment, at least.


End file.
